Game Over
FNAC= Deaths are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's that lets the player get a game over. Most deaths are caused by the antagonists and performed in different ways. Old Candy, RAT, Candy and Cindy are the five animatronics able to kill the player in a unique way. The rest works in similar ways. Death.jpeg|Mary Schmidt dying in the first game. Animatronics All the animatronics (except for Shadow Candy and Markiplier) will come together at night, all seen roaming around Candy's Burger & Fries until they reach into The Office doors. If the player leaves the door open while a character/animatronic is outside the doors, the next time they pull up their Maintenance Panel, the character will be found in front of the player screaming/jumpscaring him/her, resulting in a game over. Candy and Cindy are the most active animatronics that roam across the fast food restaurant. They take different paths, with Candy appearing at the left or right doorway, Cindy approaching only to the right doorway, Chester taking the left doorway, The Penguin appearing out of the right doorway, Blank seen smashing the middle door/window door, Old Candy enters through the left doorway and RAT appears around both doorways, but not the window door. Old Candy and RAT are special. They can't be seen in the doorways, because their pupils don't glow. Unlike any animatronic, Blank will stay in the Drawing Room until he is triggered to attack which happens when the player watches Blank too long or too little. After that, Blank will not be seen in the Drawing Room, trying to hint the player that Blank is in front of the window door. Seconds after, Blank will be seen at Main Hall 3 punching/smashing the window. Soon after that, Blank will jumpscare the player. Forward to the game, RAT and Old Candy will have to be watched carefully at each hallway corner due to the fact that they're the only animatronics without white glowing pupils. If the player choose to ignore the warnings of Old Candy or RAT outside any doorways, either of them will go into The Office. Running out of Power This is a common way to die in the game, especially for newer players, as they tend to use too much power during the night. Such as using all the doors while the Maintenance Panel is in use. If the player is on the course of running out of power, the doors and the Maintenance Panel will fail while the lamp in The Office is flashing on and off. After that, the player will be forced to wait in the darkness until Candy (or sometimes Blank) jumpscares him/her. Penguin Even though The Penguin can't kill the player, he can still go into The Office and cause trouble, because he has the ability to closing and opening doors, possibly draining power and opening entrances for animatronics because of it.. To avoid this, the player must close the right door if The Penguin is by the right doorway. However, sometimes when a player chooses to ignore his warnings, The Penguin would sometimes rather ignore to go into the Office. |-|FNAC 2= Deaths are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's 2 that lets the player get a game over. Most deaths are caused by the antagonists and performed in different ways. Candy, Cindy, Blank, RAT and The Cat are the four animatronics able to kill the player in a unique way. The rest works in similar ways. Game Over (1).png|Marylin Schmidt dying in the second game. Game Over (2).png|The alternate game over when RAT or The Cat kills Marylin Schmidt. Animatronics All animatronics with exception of Chester are roaming around the warehouse section at night. Most of them can be spotted while using Camera Flash. First they have 3 stages in The Main Hall, they are closer every stage. If player will fail to lure animatronics out the hall using the telephones, animatronics will jumpscare the player, resulting in game over. However Chester is different case. While others are roaming the halls, he can only appear once a while. He will sometimes appear in random cam, trying to climb to the ventilation system. The player must then proceed to call the phone that Chester is, and that will scare him away after second. However if player will neglect his warning for long time, he will then climb into the ventilation system and loud banging like noise will be heard around the office. After he will evacuate from the vent behind the player, Chester will attack when Maintenance Panel is up. Penguin The Penguin can't kill the player, like in first game, but he can greatly weaken the player. The Penguin sometimes appear on any camera when switching between them. If player will not quickly bring down the panel, Withered Penguin will crash the SaSS system, resulting in fairly long cool down before monitor will reboot itself, generating player useless against animatronics. The Rat and The Cat RAT and The Cat are special cases. They are only animatronics on Night 6 and 7/20 Nightmare. They both have abilities of all of the animatronics, and they are much faster. They also doesn't seem to disable phones, however it's most likely a bug. They also can be in the same room unlike others. RAT will normally wonder around the halls, and sometimes will try to enter Main Hall. Player must then use phones like normally to lure him away. However he also have ability of The Penguin, so sometimes when player will switch to camera he is in, his face will appear on the screen, following by SaSS crash. The Cat also normally wanders around the place, and tries to sometimes enter Main Hall, but he have also abbility of Chester-climbing into vents. However it takes not that long for him to enter the vent, so he is much faster than Chester. It's also worth a note that when he will evacuate into the office through the vent, he will automaticaly attack, unlike Chester. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= FNAC Candy jumpscare left.gif|Candy's Jumpscare as seen if the player was looking to the left. Candy jumpscare right.gif|Candy's Jumpscare as seen if the player looks to the right. Note: This is also seen in the trailer. Candy jumpscare power out.gif|Candy's Jumpscare seen if the player runs out of power. Cindy jumpscare.gif|Cindy's jumpscare. Chester jumpscare.gif|Chester's jumpscare. Old candy jumpscare.gif|Old Candy's Jumpscare. Blank jumpscare.gif|Blank's jumpscare after he shatters the window. Rat jumpscare left.gif|RAT's jumpscare as seen to the left. Rat jumpscare right.gif|RAT's jumpscare as seen to the right. This is also RAT's most common jumpscare. Output hBPiXS.gif|The static after you die Death.jpeg|Mary Schmidt dying in the first game Last Frames 1006.png|Candy's last frame of his left jumpscare. 498.png|Ditto, to the right. 520.png|Cindy's last frame of her jumpscare. 471.png|Chester's last frame of his jumpscare. 603.png|The last frame of Old Candy's Jumpscare. 849.png|The last frame of RAT's jumpscare. 975.png|Ditto, to the right. Inverted Candy Invert 2.jpg|Candy (1/2) inverted. Candy Invert.jpg|Candy (2/2) inverted. Cindy Invert.jpg|Cindy inverted. Chester Invert.jpg|Chester inverted. Old Candy Invert.jpg|Old Candy inverted. Notice that he abnormally has white glowing pupils. RAT Invert.jpg|RAT (1/2) inverted. RAT Invert 2.jpg|RAT (2/2) inverted. FNAC 2 Candy jumpscare (1).gif|Candy's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Candy jumpscare (2).gif|Candy's jumpscare when looking at the office Cindy jumpscare (1).gif|Cindy's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Cindy jumpscare (2).gif|Cindy's jumpscare when looking at the office W Chester jumpscare.gif|Chester's jumpscare when after he enter the vent Blank_jump_(2).gif|Blank's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Blank jump.gif|Blank's jumpscare when looking at the office RAT jumpscare (1).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel RAT jumpscare (2).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the office The Cat jumpscare (1).gif|The Cat's jumpscare jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel, or the vent. The Cat jumpscare (2).gif|The Cat's jumpscare when looking at the office, or the vent. Game Over (1).png|Marylin Schmidt dying in the second game Game Over (2).png|The alternate game over when RAT or The Cat kills Marylin Schmidt Category:Game Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Candy's 3